This invention relates generally to a storage rack for skis. More particularly, this invention relates to a ski rack for storing skis of various lengths in a condition that militates against warpage.
Storage of skis either during relatively temporary periods of non-use, such as overnight during ski season, or during more extended periods, such as off-season, presents considerable problems for recreational skiers. For example, unless stored properly, the skis might experience warpage to varying degrees which could reduce the useful life of the skis, interfere with skiing performance or even lead to injury. In addition, unless stored on a rack of some sort, the skis are likely to present obstructions. Also, when skis are stored indoors during periods of frequency use, it is desirable that provisions be made for preventing melted ice and snow which sticks to the skis from wetting surrounding areas. Other problems such as those associated with storage convenience and accessibility to the stored skis can also be encountered. Where common storage of skis of different sizes is required, further storage difficulties might also be present.
Although there have been a variety of past proposals for ski storage that might alleviate some of the foregoing difficulties, room for improvement remains for a variety of reasons.
For example, one rotary ski rack suitable for use with multiple pairs of skis and ski poles is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,378, issued July 30, 1974. The rack includes a disc which is provided with recesses and locking levers to retain skis and which is adjustable to a height representing the minimum length of all skis to be accommodated on the rack. However, there does not appear to be any particular provision in this proposal to combat warpage, and individualized adjustment for skis of different sizes is not contemplated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,165, issued Dec. 6, 1960 a coin operated ski checker is proposed. While in one disclosed embodiment a spring clip system may be employed to hold the forward portions of the stored pairs of skis, once again problems with warpage and accommodation for size variation could be encountered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,573, issued July 11, 1967 proposes a ski wall rack for storing skis individually in a manner which prevents warpage of the skis. A camber block is positioned under a midsection of each ski, with forward and rearward ends of each ski being retained against a wall by clamps. However, limitations on storage location and difficulties associated with accommodating size variations are presented.
Other ski racks and clamps have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,512; 3,772,652; 2,133,883 and French Pat. No. 1,335,767 (1963). Some or all of the problems discussed above may be encountered with devices such as are disclosed therein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for storing skis that minimizes or obviates such problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for storing multiple pairs of skis in a space-efficient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for storing skis which is adapted to minimize warpage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus for storing skis with individualized adjustment for size of the stored skis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel ski storage apparatus including adjustable clamps.
Skis in common use for downhill skiing typically have a multicurved longitudinal profile. Centrally the skis are provided with a camber. The forward portion or tip of the ski is curved upwardly as is a lesser extent of the rear or tail of the ski. The present invention provides for storage of a pair of skis in bottom-to-bottom facing relationship with clamping of the skis adjacent both the forward and rear contact zones on opposite sides of the camber, the clamping location being adjustable dependent upon ski length to restrain warping.
Preferred embodiments of an apparatus according to the present invention include a generally upright support member rotatably mounted on a dish-like base about a vertical axis. The support presents a plurality of upright sides on each of which is positioned a set of upper and lower clamping assemblies.
The upper and lower clamping assemblies are vertically spaced from one another and each is operable to apply a releasable clamping force against the top surfaces of the bottom-to-bottom facing skis. At least one of the set of clamping assemblies is adjustably mounted for vertical movement toward and away from the other. In this fashion different lengths of skis to be stored can be individually accommodated, and preferably, the clamping forces are available to be applied at spaced locations so positioned relative to the forward and rear ski contact zones as to impose anti-warping stresses on the stored pairs of skis.
A positioning or locating member may be fixed to the lower clamping assemblies for engaging the rear ends of the stored pair of skis to locate the lower clamping assembly rearwardly of the normal rear contact zone of the skis, i.e. at the location of the curved tails.
The clamping assemblies preferably comprise first and second, generally cylindrical pressure members projecting outwardly from the upright support to define a slot for reception of the stored skis along their edges. At least one of the pressure members is eccentrically carried by a mounting pin so as to enable variations in width of the slot. A latch associated with one of the clamping assemblies, preferably the upper one, includes an arm pivotally mounted on the pin. The latch arm is operable both to close the slot between the pressure members and to hold them in clamping engagement with the skis received in the slot.